


Alec's Diary

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a dork in love, Alec's diary, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Magnus loves his dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: One day Magnus finds Alec's diary and curiousy is too much to handle so he reads a few entries. He learnsa) Alec's process of falling in love with himb) Alec is a dork





	Alec's Diary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Msmalac105](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msmalac105/gifts).



> Gifting this to you for always showing your support! Honestly means a lot to me and I hope you'll like this ❤

Magnus was alone in the loft as he was just cleaning up a little bit with his magic when he found a very interesting object, which didn't belong to him. Alec had moved in with him a while back, so it had to be one of his boyfriend's objects. It seemed like a little book, but upon a further objection, he saw that it had to be something else. It looked like a notebook and Magnus’ jaw dropped when he saw that it wasn't just a notebook, but a  _ diary.  _ Wait, Alexander kept a diary? Since when?! Magnus felt that reading through it would be very invasive, so he quickly closed the pages and then placed it back onto the couch. Just thinking about Alexander scribbling into his diary was adorable and he glanced at it when he felt curiosity bubbling up and he looked away as he tried not to reach for the diary and read it.

 

“No, don't,” said Magnus to himself and rubbed the back of his neck, stood up and tried to keep his hands busy with something else. He started walking around the living room, but his eyes kept wandering to the diary over and over again and he sighed. Magnus knew it was wrong, but he still took the diary back into his hands and opened it, admiring Alexander's handwriting. It was surprisingly neat and he then sighed happily as he bit his lower lip. Okay, he would just read a little bit; not more than a page or two. It wouldn't hurt if he just took one glance at it, right? Right, was what Magnus decided on and he sat back down, rubbing his palms together as excitement made his heart fasten a little bit and he took in a deep breath.

 

_ 12th Jan. 2016 _

 

_ Dear diary, _

_ Today sucked. Again, no one bothered to listen to my orders. But that isn't even the worst! Jace dragged this Mundane girl and her Mundane friend over to the Institute. Well, she's apparently a Shadowhunter as well, but I don't trust her. Right, like someone really wouldn't know they weren't a Shadowhunter. Not to mention her attitude! Completely disregarding our ways! And what does my Parabatai do? Follow her around like a dog with that stupid smitten look on his face. Again, what do I see on him?! _

_ I don't like her friend too. He thinks he's funny, but I don't get it. He's just weird. Izzy seems to like him. _

_ Raziel, please help me. It sucks trying to run things while dealing with your childish siblings. I need help. Luckily mom and dad are back in Idris and aren't here to witness all of this. But I will report this to the Clave! _

 

Magnus chuckled and sighed. He felt bad for Alec back then, because he knew what Alec was going through. They hadn't known of each other and Magnus’ heart ached for Alec as he kept reading through all of that and he rubbed his forehead. But reading through Alec's bitching about Clary made him chuckle, especially now that Alec and Clary were friends. But the amount of bitching back then was ridiculous and Magnus couldn't stop smiling. He blamed Clary for everything, even the bad weather, Magnus laughing when he was reading the next entry. Ah, grumpy Alexander was too much.

 

_ 30th Jan. 2016 _

 

_ Dear diary! _

_ Today was raining and I'm 100% sure SHE had something to do with it. Omg, I can't even. If I'll have to watch through more of Jace and her flirting I'll throw up. _

_ She is annoying!!!! And so entitled!!!! _

_ She. Is. So. Annoying. I will tape her mouth together! Or create a new fucking rune to permanently make her stop talking! Because I can't even with her anymore. I'll ship her off to space!!! _

_ And everyone is on her side!!! EVERYONE EVEN IZZY! WHAT A TRAITOR! _

_ I'm all alone. I'm telling mom! Look at what the girl did!! Oh and she is VALENTINE'S daughter. Why are we still helping her???? _

_ The Clave will hear about this! _

_ Oh and in a few days we're going to this “party”, to meet up with the High Warlock of Brooklyn.  _

_ How about no? I've heard he's really arrogant and I'm just… NO! _

_ Peace out, pray for me diary! _

 

Magnus was laughing so hard then and he was just shaking his head. Okay, he couldn't stop now! He needed to know what Alec thought of him when they first met! But that was the last entry he was going to read, he promised that to himself. But was he going to keep his promise to himself? Well, that was up for a debate really as he turned the page of the diary as he skipped over to the day he and Alexander first saw each other. Magnus, himself, was shook that day, but he wanted to know what Alec was thinking when they first saw each other.. The entry from that day was a lot longer than the other ones, so Magnus waggled his eyebrows. Clearly a lot was on Alec’s mind that day.

 

_ 2nd Feb, 2016 _

 

_ Dear diary, _

_ Okay, so you remember the party I mentioned? The thing with the High Warlock? Well… that was quite an experience. I mean I don’t know what even happened, but let me tell you. _

_ And first we met at Pandemonium, but then the club was under attack and the warlock portalled himself out of there. It annoyed me, but then we tracked him down. Jace and I, together!! And we came there, but there were Valentine’s men in there, attacking his loft, so I decided to jump in and help him. _

_ Magnus and I fought together against this idiot, right? So I go all ‘well done’, when we finished him off and Magnus was all ‘more like medium rare’. That made me giggle! He is kind of funny, a lot better than that Mundane. And then he officially introduced himself  to me. And I just… I don’t know what happened. _

_ He said his name, but all I could do was stare into his eyes. They are so pretty, just magical! I swear to God I don’t know what happened, but I just blanked. For a second I couldn’t even remember my name and then he smiled at me and I melted. This warlock is hot!!! What? Don’t judge me! But then!!! _

_ Okay, here it is how it went down. We needed to summon this memory demon (I don’t know the name, I was too busy with trying to keep my heart under control when he would come closer to me), And then we went into a circle after the girl drew that Pentagram. Magnus said that it was as good as Michelangelo's and that Michelangelo was very good in bed!!! And then he gave me that look and I didn’t know what to do. And then when we were summoning the demon, we held hands. WE HELD HANDS AND I ALMOST DIED.  _

_ But then the memory demon wanted my memories of the person I care about the most and it showed Jace and I freaked out. I just… I’m not ready yet to tell people how I feel about…. men. But then Magnus was so understanding. He told me it was okay, but I lied that I didn’t know what he was talking about. Ugh.  _

_ I like Magnus, he’s nice. And pretty. _

_ It was a good day! I gave him my number, I hope he calls or texts! _

_ Peace out! _

 

Magnus was smiling so much, but also felt bad. Again, Alec was just so… terrified back then, but seeing that Alec liked him so much made his heart swell with happiness and he slowly turned the page. He just couldn’t stop reading and he sighed happily. It was interesting to see the process of Alec falling in love with him through the diary entries. The next entry was short, but it made Magnus laugh so much.

 

_ 9th Feb. 2016 _

 

_ Dear diary! _

_ Busy day, but two good things happened today: _

 

  * __I trained with Clary and totally kicked her ass!!__


  * _MAGNUS CALLED AND I TOTALLY FREAKED OUT AND DIDN’T EVEN ACCEPT HIS INVITATION TO THE DRINKS. I COULDN’T, I WAS FREAKING OUT TOO MUCH!!_



 

 

How adorable was that? He skipped the next few entries and then smiled when he found the next one that involved him, biting into his lower lip and sighed.

 

_ 16th Feb. 2016 _

 

_ Dear diary!!!!!! _

_ MOM AND DAD WERE IN THE CIRCLE AND THEY DARE TO PREACH TO US HOW TO ACT AND BEHAVE?? YOU KNOW WHAT, SERIOUSLY SCREW THE CLAVE AND THEIR STUPID ‘LAW’. THEY CAN GO KISS MY ASS, OKAY??  _

_ But also!! _

_ Okay! Something good happened. Can I just yell???? _

_ Magnus called me because he needed my help. He needed my energy when he was healing Luke and we held hands again!!! And it was just… I don’t know how to even describe it. I held hands with Jace before, but it was never liked this! When Magnus held my hand it felt like electricity shot through me and my heart was beating so hard!! And then Magnus collapsed down, but I caught him in my arms. He smells so nice, I need to ask what kind of a shampoo he’s using! And his eyes were again so pretty!!! Please!! _

_ And then he made us cocktails (I decided to hang out a bit longer at his place, because I made an excuse to help him clean up, when in reality, I just wanted to be with him a bit longer.) _

_ He told me he likes me! And that I unlocked something in him!!! _

_ I just… I don’t know what to tell him back. Because it’s not I don’t like him, because I do. I find him very attractive, but I just can’t… I wanted to tell him, I wanted to tell him so much about how I feel, but I was just too terrified and he was again so understanding. He’s just so… nice and kind and amazing. Honestly, I feel so bad, but I just… what will others say if I come out?? Mom and dad would probably kick me out! I think Izzy knows!  _

_ But I do like Magnus, so much! _

_ Until the next time! _

 

“Aw, my poor confused Angel,” said Magnus and then shook his head, skipping a few entries about the whole thing with Lydia. Honestly, he couldn’t read through that, it got too personal and he felt his heart twisting. Alexander was going through a lot. But then he found an entry from the same day as Alec’s ‘wedding’ with Lydia was supposed to happen and  _ that _ he was going to read for sure!

 

_ 29th Mar, 2016 _

 

_ Dear diary!! _

_ Lydia and I didn’t get married, thank the Angels!  _

_ I… _

_ Omg so much happened! _

_ So Lydia and I were standing at the altar and when we were about to put the wedded rune on each other, Magnus stepped inside! I don’t know how he found out about when the wedding was (probably Iz) and then my mom went to him, tried to get him away, but then he totally was like ‘’this is between me and your son’’ and mom was just so surprised and shocked! _

_ AND I COULDN’T BREATHE AND MAGNUS SAID THAT WHEN YOU SEE A PERSON YOU LIKE YOU LOSE THE ABILITY TO BREATHE AND THAT HAPPENED TO ME _

_ I told Lydia I couldn’t go with it, but she was soooo understanding and then I went over to Magnus, told my mom off, because at that moment it was just too much. I couldn’t keep hiding it in for much longer, I just… I went to Magnus and I kissed him and the kiss was magical. I just blanked out and kept kissing him! His lips were so soft (I need to kiss him soon again)!!!  _

_ Mom and dad are pissed, but I don’t care. I feel so free!!! _

_ Izzy was so supportive, Jace also! _

_ (Oh Clary and Jace are related! Somehow.! Huh!) _

_ But back on track!!! _

_ Oh yeah, I didn’t like how the vampire was looking at us. Too… fanboyish. _

_ But Magnus and I are dating now, I asked him out. Yes, I ASKED HIM OUT ON A DATE. Omg!!!!!!! _

_ PRAY FOR ME AGAIN!!! _

_ Also, screw the Clave, I’m a free man now! Muahahaha! _

_ I’m gonna go kiss Magnus again now! Those lips are all mine now!! _

 

Magnus couldn’t stop smiling, feeling almost too choked up as he kept reading through their other moments together.. For example, their first date, their second kiss, it was all very kept in track with Alexander, which Magnus found adorable. The way Alec was talking about him was adorable. A few entries down the line, Magnus came to when his and Alec’s first time happened and he was almost crying.

 

_ Dear diary, _

_ Magnus and I finally made love. I was just… I can’t _ .  _ I think I started crying down the line, because Magnus was just so gentle and loving and affectionate and… everything he did felt so good. I’m still shaking. It was kind of embarrassing, but Magnus kept reassuring me that it was okay. _

_ But it’s more than that! He showed me his warlock mark and it’s beautiful, his eyes are just… he’s beautiful, everything on him is stunning. I’m just so much in love with him that it’s not even funny and we haven’t been even dating for such a long time. But I… I won’t say it yet, I don’t want Magnus to freak out. But with Magnus I feel so happy that I can’t even explain how much he means to me. He’s just… he changed my life so much and I love him. _

_ I love Magnus. _

_ I love Magnus so much.  _

 

Magnus bit his lips and was just sitting there, fighting back the tears as he turned the page and there was more words about how much Alexander loved him. Then he came to the day Valentine attacked the Institute and his eyes widened when he saw that the entry for that day was smudged. Even more than that, it looked that the paper was wet and then dried up. Was Alexander crying when he was writing that?

 

_ Today was a long day, so much happened. Valentine attacked us and it was horrible, so many dead. So, so many lives lost… I honestly thought Magnus was among them too, because he was supposed to be at the Institute at the moment when Valentine… when… Oh God. _

_ I spent hours searching for him, going through bodies, fearing that I’d find him. I have never experienced that kind of fear before, not knowing if he was alive or… you know. It was just too much. Minutes felt like hours, but Magnus was nowhere to be seen. I’ve searched the entire Institute THREE times and then I saw him when I stepped outside and I… I didn’t cry in relief then, but I am now.  _

_ Seeing Magnus alive and well… I hugged him so tight and I told him I loved him. He replied he loves me too… I’m just… I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I really know he’s the one. My happy ending. My everything.  _

 

Magnus smiled through tears and then skipped a few entries, because he didn’t want to cry… so he focused on happy times, like for an example him and Alexander held that dinner with Maryse! Now ,that was ought to be interesting, so Magnus quickly found it and started cracking up!

 

_ Dear diary, _

_ Remember how I said that I liked how Magnus smelled? Well! I found out what kind of shampoo he’s been using. It’s Sandalwood, and he said he’ll brew me a bottle. And now I’ll always smell like Magnus. What an exciting thing! _

_ Oh and also! Magnus and I had dinner with my mom and it went surprisingly well. In the end, mom hugged Magnus and apologised to him for everything. And Magnus was so happy. Happy Magnus = happy me.  _

_ Oh! I cooked the stew I made for my mom when I was little. And she hated it then! She lied to me. ALL OF MY LIFE HAS BEEN A LIE. But then she said it tasted good this time and asked me what I’ve done to the recipe. Magnus started looking all suspicious. So, he corrected the recipe. Tch. But I will learn how to cook. One day! _

_ Also! Magnus and I played detectives in Lorenzo’s mansion. It was funny, but we almost got caught! I don’t like him, I think I’ll send him to the islands like I did with Raj too. He insulted Magnus, he deserves punishment.  _

_ ALSO! Magnus was so adorable today. _

_ And I love Magnus so much. _

_ My Magnus, my love <3  _

 

Then under that Alec was scribbling something that it made Magnus laugh out loud. 

 

_ Alec Lightbane? _

_ Alec Banelight? _

_ Alec Banewood!!! Oh not bad! _

_ Alec Bane!!!! _

_ Alec Bane-Lightwood? _

_ ALEC LIGHTWOOD-BANE! Oh, I like the sound of that. One of these days it’ll be true. _

 

“Magnus what the hell are you reading?” suddenly roared a voice and Magnus quickly closed the diary, seeing Alec at the door and he quickly put it behind his back.. Alec was horrified when he saw Magnus with his diary and he wanted to tear it away from Magnus, who was now just silently laughing and Alec was beyond embarrassed. 

 

“What? It was adorable,” said Magnus, but Alec quickly took the diary from hi and stuffed it behind his back as he sat onto the couch and just kept looking down. “Look, I apologise, but you would do the same if you saw my diary laying open like this,” said Magnus and Alec nodded. Yes, he probably would, but still!

 

“Yeah, but,” said Alec and didn’t know what to say. Magnus sighed… after everything he had read, he fell even deeper in love with his dorky boyfriend. He leaned closer and kissed him deeply and tenderly. Alec knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

 

“I just… I love you so much,” whispered Magnus and Alec flushed. “Just… I promise not to read more, but what I read… I just… I love you so much, Alexander,” whispered Magnus, feeling emotional again and allowed Alec to crush their lips together. Alec was shyly smiling back after they pulled away and Magnus snorted. “Oh, and I learned you’re a dork,” he said with a wink and Alec smiled.

 

“Don’t ruin the moment,” said Alec, not even mad that Magnus read his diary. Still too embarrassed, he just pulled Magnus closer again and kissed him again. Ah, yes… he loved him just too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Leave a comment if you liked it 😄😄😄


End file.
